


【精猫】龙胆花

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※切黑白魔精×高冷双性黑魔猫※有触手play
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	【精猫】龙胆花

**Author's Note:**

> ※切黑白魔精×高冷双性黑魔猫  
> ※有触手play

让菲勒知道一个关于索亚的秘密。

一个隐藏在那身黑袍之下的秘密。

那个黑魔猫魅总是用黑袍将全身都包裹得严严实实，却遮掩不住一身的锋芒，只不过太过冷漠孤僻的性格劝退了各种被他的美丽与强大吸引来的人们。

而让菲勒也是被吸引来的其中一员，他们是一个固定队里的队友，作为一个白魔似乎与索亚有着截然相反的性格，如春风一般温柔和煦，就像真的能从他的身上感受到大元灵的守护似的，所以在队里所有人都无法好好与索亚相处时，让菲勒成了唯一一个愿意在中间做一个交流的纽带的人，他对索亚充满了好奇，所以才能无视索亚的冷漠坚持跟他交流，这样锲而不舍的努力终于让他也成为了唯一一个至少能得到索亚的回应的人。

所以如果不是缘分至此，让菲勒又怎么会在本以为无人的更衣室里目睹到索亚的腿间竟然会有一个男人不该有的器官，但那个猫魅的表情仅仅出现了一瞬间的裂痕便恢复了往日的冷漠。

“你都不想对我解释点什么嘛？”

索亚并没有丝毫动摇，只是在路过让菲勒的身边时冷冷地说道，“没什么好解释的，你看到什么就是什么，想对别人说也随便你。”

让菲勒挑了挑眉，他早就习惯了对方的冷淡，只是刚刚看到的画面却实在让人记忆深刻，所以在索亚就要离开更衣室的时候让菲勒忽然又把他叫住了。

“我会帮你保密的。”

索亚停了一下，没有任何的回应便推门离开，只留下让菲勒站在原地，忽然露出了一个有些诡异的微笑。

从那以后，让菲勒就像是缠上了索亚了一样，无时无刻不出现在索亚的周围。固定队的人有些难以理解为什么像让菲勒这样绅士优雅的人会对那个极度孤僻的黑魔感兴趣，就算他的确是个厉害的黑魔，队里的人也有点受不了索亚的臭脾气。

“难道索亚欠你钱了？”

队里的人莫名其妙地看了一眼索亚又看看一直在盯着他的让菲勒，而后者回头露出了一个耐人寻味的微笑。

“只是感兴趣而已。而且你们不觉得索亚还蛮有趣的吗？”

无法理解的众人纷纷摊手耸肩，让菲勒继续看着还在检查装备的索亚，眯起的双眼透出一丝难以捉摸的笑意。

几天后，索亚忽然收到了一个匿名的包裹，听说有人看到索亚在拆开后立刻就把东西连带包装一起扔到了垃圾桶里，一发爆炎将东西连带垃圾桶一起炸成粉末。

那个向来对任何事都是一副事不关己的冷漠态度的人这次居然生气了，所有人都很好奇那个包裹里面装了什么，唯独让菲勒有点遗憾地咋舌，结果三天后一个更大更新的匿名包裹以寄给全队为名拿到了众人面前，当大家一头雾水地拆开包裹时，里面数量众多的情趣内衣和特制魔法道具让所有人都傻眼了，而随东西寄来的纸片上分明写着这些东西全是送给索亚的。

“扔掉。”

索亚只是皱了皱眉毛就不再看那个包裹一眼，仿佛那些东西与他毫不相干，众人面面厮觑，最后还是决定按照索亚说的把东西全部扔掉。

但东西是扔了，这样莫名其妙的包裹却并没有停止，有些时候是各种各样的道具或者衣服，有些时候则是非常露骨的信件，这样的东西越收越多，奇怪的传言便蔓延开来，所有认识索亚的人都在猜测着寄件的人究竟是谁，渐渐地有些话就开始听着不对劲起来。

“一定是索亚得罪了什么人吧？”

“我猜是绿了什么人。”

“你们没看过那些信，我偷偷看过，写得特别香艳，别说，如果是索亚那张脸的话就算是男人我也真的可以。”

“那没准信上写的都是真实的。”

索亚突然用魔杖狠狠地敲了一下地面，所有人立刻紧张地安静下来，没有人敢再说话，只有让菲勒这个时候忽然站出来打起圆场。

“好啦，索亚会很困扰的。”

“闭嘴。”

索亚说完头也不回地离开了休息室，直到人影消失不见才有人骂骂咧咧地啐了一口。

“妈的，他天天他妈的拽什么拽，输出高一点又怎么样，长得那么骚谁知道他是不是真的在外面卖屁股，操！”

让菲勒抿了抿嘴没有说话，队友走过来拍拍他的肩膀算是安抚，让菲勒点了点头，看着门口几不可闻地叹了口气。

这天午夜的时候，让菲勒的房门终于被敲响了，他一打开门一根魔杖就直接挥过来，让菲勒猝不及防的向后躲闪，却还是被杖端的棱角划伤了脸颊，他抹了一下脸上的血痕，看看指尖的一抹红对着门口的人微微一笑。

“我以为你永远都不会生气呢。”

“神经病！”

索亚再次挥起魔杖，他不好在公寓里使用黑魔法，所以只能用这种原始一点的方式想把让菲勒打一顿，只是这一次他却挥空了，身体随着惯性向前倾倒，又被让菲勒一把抓住胳膊拉进屋里。

门重重的关上了，甚至传来上锁的声音，让菲勒轻而易举地钳制住了索亚的右臂，甚至用力将他的手臂直接拉到脱臼。

魔杖掉落在了地上，索亚没有叫出声，冷汗直流地捂着右臂看着依旧一派优雅的让菲勒一步步地靠近，直到被堵在床边一下子坐下来，精灵那高大的身影几乎可以完全笼罩这个娇小的猫魅。

修长的手指钳住了索亚的下巴，让菲勒专注地看着那一双银灰色的眼睛，竖瞳里所透露出的轻蔑让他微微皱眉。

“总是这么拒人于千里之外可不好哦，不然发生了什么事都不会有人愿意帮你说话的。”

索亚一下子甩开手指，同样是银灰色的长发遮住了秀气的脸庞，又被让菲勒撩起拨到肩后，仔细端详了一会儿后遗憾地说，“你真不应该丢了那些包裹，那可都是经过了精心挑选的。”

“那你的品味真够恶心的。”

让菲勒笑出了声，索亚冷着脸看着他，直到笑够了才擦了擦眼尾笑出的眼泪说道，“能听你说出这种话实在是太有意思了。”

索亚冷哼一声不想再理他，但就是这么错开眼的一会儿功夫，一个软布突然捂住了他的口鼻，有些刺激性的味道钻进鼻子里，索亚猛的看向让菲勒，视线却逐渐变得模糊。

“别担心，只是一些能让你好好睡一觉的东西而已。”让菲勒看着索亚努力想睁开眼瞪着自己的表情笑了笑，在他闭上双眼前又补充了一句话。

“等你醒了就能收到我给你准备的惊喜了。”

第二天一早队里的人们才意外地发现索亚居然迟到了，好在大家没有等太久，就看到了索亚冷着脸快步走过来，在路过人群时还抛了个白眼。

“他怎么一大早就吃枪药了？”机工不爽地看着索亚的背影皱起眉毛，“迟到的人还这么大脾气，可真把他牛逼坏了。”

让菲勒这时才不紧不慢地拍拍机工地肩膀安抚道，“也许他遇到了点什么事所以有点心情不好嘛。”

“我他妈的还心情不好呢！我看他还能拽多久！”

早上的集合就这样带着不愉快的气氛，但索亚从不会在意这些，只是他今天看起来格外低气压，即便是进了副本里也是一副有点心不在焉的样子。

这已经是索亚第三次因为没来得及处理机制而导致boss狂暴了，在平时那是绝不可能的事，以至于越来越多的队友发现了不对劲，直到队长黑骑忍不住停了下来。

“索亚，你今天怎么回事？”

索亚握紧了魔杖没有回答，低着头身体似乎有些微微发抖，黑骑走过去正要拍他的肩膀，手还没碰到时索亚却突然脱力坐到了地上。

“我还没碰到他啊？”

黑骑举起手急忙后退几步，没有人敢凑上前，直到让菲勒皱了皱眉环视一周后走过去，却在刚伸出手想要把索亚扶起来时被一下子挥开，急忙向后踉跄两步。

“滚开！”

索亚的脸上满是潮红，大口喘息着瞪着让菲勒，但这副模样并不能吓退让菲勒，他再次靠近索亚，在他挣扎前一下扣住索亚的手腕问到，“我滚可以，但你能保证不拖累全队吗？既然身体不舒服为什么不早点说明？”

没有人敢插话，就连索亚都意外地抿着嘴不再说话，任由让菲勒将他打横抱起走向出口。

“今天临时解散吧，我带索亚去治疗。”

“管他干什么，他又不领情。”

队友们的冷嘲热讽让索亚僵了一下，让菲勒停住脚步忽然回头露出一个微笑说道，“因为我是个白魔啊。”

“这下你满意了？”

让菲勒把索亚放到公寓的床上时，沉默了一路的索亚终于开口说话了。让菲勒看了看他阴沉的表情，勾起他的下巴摇头咋舌。

“别不领情嘛，你看现在除了我已经没有人愿意再为你考虑为你说话了，如果我不在你今天要怎么解决问题？”

“明明就是你！”索亚突然挣扎着爬起来，刚想挥拳时却突然瘫软下来挥了个空，表情似乎有些痛苦甚至身体也随之颤抖起来，灰发被汗水打湿黏在鬓角和唇边，直到渐渐平复下来，他抬起头看向一直抱着胳膊看热闹的让菲勒咬牙切齿地说道，“伪君子。”

让菲勒耸了耸肩膀，坐在一旁好心提醒道，“是也好不是也好，索亚，在这种时候还老是想着激怒我可不是明智的决定哦。”

他话音刚落，索亚突然就发出了一声有些痛苦的哀鸣，尽管声音不大却已经让他整个人都瘫软下来，趴在床上死死地揪住了床单，一丝微弱的机械震动声再也无法被掩盖住，伴随着又一声有些发抖的呜咽声，索亚才从浑身绷紧的状态中瘫软下来。

让菲勒静静地看着索亚因为喘息而剧烈起伏的身体，良久后忽然笑眯眯地问道，“高潮了？”

索亚一下子僵住，就这么愣神一下的功夫忽然就被让菲勒按住双手，撩开黑袍扯下了底裤，湿淋淋的清液浸润了整个裆部。

“放开我！变态！”

“啪！”

白嫩的屁股上渐渐浮现出一个鲜红的手印，索亚羞愤地咬住下唇没有叫出来，瞪着让菲勒不情不愿地由他分开双腿。

一个精密的装置紧紧地贴在了那个不应长在男人身上的两瓣软肉上，将那个入口遮挡地严严实实，只有丝丝液体顺着缝隙淌出来，蹭得腿间一片湿滑，让菲勒瞥了一眼红着脸移开视线的索亚，用手在装置上划过时，设备才从红光变成蓝光，有了些松动的余地后，让菲勒一下子抽出了一根格外粗长雕刻精致的假阳具。

索亚仰着头瘫软下来了，从早上开始一直把他折磨到现在，那根东西总是会恰到好处地突然震起来，却又像是被什么锁住了一样根本取不下来，让常年禁欲的索亚在这羞愤之余甚至有些恐慌。

银发铺散在床上，索亚有些双眼涣散，甚至忘了自己还大张着双腿。光洁无毛的唇瓣因为被那个装置从早上一直挤到刚刚已经变得有点红肿，被撑开的穴口淌着清液，整个人似乎都透着淫靡的气息。

一双手突然握住腰侧把索亚向下拽了一截，随即，一个不同于那冰冷的装置的东西带着烫人的热度抵在了已经完全扩张好的穴口上。索亚猛地低头，才看到让菲勒不知道什么时候已经解开了腰带，硬挺的肉棒已经抵在了穴口，不等他制止就顶进了软穴里。

“不要……”索亚的眼泪一下子就流下来了，慌张地想要推开抓着他腰侧的让菲勒，被肉棒撑开的身体甚至都有些紧绷，绞紧的甬道使让菲勒都忍不住发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。

“滚开！……呜……从我身上滚下去……”

让菲勒好笑地听着这完全没有威慑力的警告稍微晃了晃腰，肉棒顶端抵在宫口上不断蹭着那个尚且禁闭的小口，过于激烈的快感让索亚几乎绷起脚尖，他下意识地抬起了腰，又被让菲勒掐着腰侧狠狠撞了进去。

“嘶——索亚，你以前跟人做过吧。”让菲勒忽然发问，索亚的脸色瞬间白了三分，他想挪开视线，却又被让菲勒掐着下巴转过头来问道，“别想糊弄我哦，我跟你不一样，什么样的男人女人都睡过，是不是第一次做对我来说很好分辨的。”

那双暗红色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着索亚，让他有种被看穿了的感觉，只是犹豫了片刻又被狠狠顶了一下穴心，迫不得已，索亚垂下了眼。

“不是人类……”索亚痛苦地闭上眼，回忆着记忆深处那些不堪回首的事，“三年前，因为一时好奇被我召唤来的妖异把我的身体改造成现在这样，而且使用了……一个月。”

那些好不容易埋进记忆深处的回忆被生生挖了出来，那几乎要将他全身心都摧毁殆尽的折磨现在又再一次浮现出来，那些粗壮滑腻的触手，下半身近乎撕裂的疼痛，所有的回忆让索亚痛苦的哭泣出声，向来傲慢冷漠的脸上露出了从没见过的脆弱和绝望，让菲勒一下子愣住了，犹豫了一会儿才把索亚捞起来，让他靠在自己的胸口，轻轻安抚着这个哭得接不上气的猫魅。

微凉的手指轻轻揉着塌下来的耳朵，索亚哭了一会儿便渐渐安静下来，脸颊泛红欲言又止地瞥了一眼让菲勒后抖了抖耳朵，但刚从指尖溜走的耳朵一下子又被让菲勒捉在手中，从刚刚轻轻的揉捏变成更加有撩拨意味的挑逗。让菲勒就这样追着耳朵玩了许久，直到薄薄的耳廓被揉得泛红发烫，连带索亚的脸颊都透着粉色，哭红的眼睛又有些躲躲闪闪。

“不哭了？”让菲勒咬着索亚的耳朵轻轻问了一句，怀里的身体立即抖了一下，他不着痕迹地解开了黑袍的扣子，索亚也没有再抵抗，任由让菲勒剥开了那层黑袍，露出白嫩的肩膀与黑袍形成了鲜明的对比，让人忍不住想要再上面留下更多的印记。

经过改造的身体禁不住过分的撩拨，裹在女穴里的肉棒还在锲而不舍地想要将宫口顶开，烫人的硬物压在娇嫩的入口上时，索亚就会仰着头叫出声，尾巴翘起来露出了后穴，让菲勒却又有了新的打算。

他又拿起来刚刚拔出来的那根装置了，还有点湿润的柱身勉强有些润滑，索亚被突然顶上后穴口的那个冰冷的东西一下子惊醒了，却来不及阻止让菲勒一点点硬是把它塞进身体里，前后都被塞满时甚至把他痛到蜷起脚趾。

“放松点索亚，又或者……见见你的老朋友可以让你更好地进入状态？”

让菲勒的话让索亚一时还没有反应过来，可等到他用视野的余光瞥见从身后慢慢探出的触手时，索亚难以置信的睁大了双眼，恐惧与费解甚至是憎恶一瞬间涌了上来。

“为什么你会……”

“会召唤到魔物吗？”让菲勒笑眯眯地看着触手攀上了索亚的胸口，细小而滑腻的尖端卷住了粉嫩的乳尖用力拉起。

“当然是因为你啊，为了能跟你多一些话题我甚至抽了不少时间研究黑魔法相关的书籍。不过作为白魔法师，使役使魔或是妖异终归有点有心无力，最终也只能弄出来这些触手，不过能用在这种地方也不错不是吗？”

索亚已经无法回答了，因为那些触手争先恐后伸进了他嘴里，那些滑腻的东西在他身上四处游走，唯有两口穴中因为被提前塞住了所以才没有被深入。

让菲勒满意的看着索亚逐渐双眼失焦，那些黏腻的液体不光可以润滑，也足以麻痹神经甚至催动情欲，索亚的手臂被触手绑缚在身后，就连指缝间都有触须不断钻过，瘫软下来的身体可以承受更深的操干，让菲勒瞄准机会，肉冠冲破了宫口时索亚也翻着眼睛达到了高潮。

湿热的宫腔已经有多年没被深入过，即便当初的妖异也不过只会横冲直撞，所以娇嫩的内腔完全经受不住被人故意操弄，索亚想要叫出来，让菲勒便一下子拔出来了插在他嘴里的触手，一声浪叫立刻就随着插干响起了。

“不……不要一直干里面……呃……撑坏了，要被撑坏了……”

索亚哭叫着，完全没有了平时趾高气昂的模样，翻着眼睛吐着舌头，咽不下的涎水从嘴角淌下，后穴的震动持续不断，肚子被肉棒反复顶起，溅出来的淫水蹭的胯间一片湿滑，翘起的性器还在被触手卷住不断摩擦出快感。

当精水浇在宫腔里时，直到里面被装满，索亚才回过神惊恐地尖叫起来，“不可以射进去……会怀孕的！”

让菲勒意外地挑起了眉毛，“原来连这种功能都改造出来了？那我不是……更不能放过你了嘛。不如你就永远呆在这里给我生孩子怎么样？”

“你疯了？！让菲勒别这样，我不可以……”

让菲勒后退了几步，看着触手将索亚吊起，对着自己大张开双腿，黑袍已经皱成一团，下身红肿的唇瓣往外吐着白浊。他用手轻轻挖着肿起的阴蒂，听到索亚的尖叫时更加恶劣的用手掐住。

“这都是你不好啊，索亚，我倾慕你那么久你却都不肯正眼看我，我在战斗中保护你那么多次，你连句感谢都没有。”让菲勒说着叹了口气，拔出后穴里的装置塞进女穴里，抱住索亚的腰顶进后穴里，一边用手抽动装置一边配合着顶腰，两边被同时操干的快感让索亚尖叫着哭出来，让菲勒却有些疯狂地笑道，“痛吗？舒服吗？留下来吧索亚，你会离不开这种感觉的。”

索亚再次出现在固定队队员们的面前时是让菲勒陪着他的，所有人有些惊讶地看着索亚红着眼睛磕磕绊绊地说，“以前……给大家添麻烦了。”

让菲勒不说话，索亚看了他一眼还在犹豫时，黑袍下的触手突然往穴眼深处钻了钻，他立刻晃了晃身体，好在让菲勒及时把他扶住。

“以后我会、会注意自己的态度的。”

队友们互相看了看，索亚红着眼睛一副快要哭出来的可怜模样实在让他们不好再多说什么，也就只好点了点头，就算是接受了索亚的道歉。

直到队友们渐渐离开，索亚突然身体一歪倒在让菲勒身上，一大团触手带着滑腻的液体从黑袍里掉出来掉在了地上，“啪唧”一声后慢慢散去。

“做的很好，索亚，想要什么奖励吗？”

让菲勒把索亚抱起来走进他的寝室，亲了亲塌下来的猫耳耐心等着对方的回答，直到索亚从他怀里抬起头，灰眸中再不复往日的冷漠清明，带着期盼的眼神痴痴地看过来，像一只发情的猫一样用尾巴卷住了让菲勒的手腕，撩起长袍叼在嘴里，张开双腿露出了湿漉漉的肉唇。

“是嘛，这样才乖。”让菲勒摸了摸索亚的脑袋，舒舒服服地坐进了沙发里一只手撑着下巴对他招了招手。

“过来吧。”


End file.
